


En vrac et en morceaux

by NedMalone



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Angst No Happy Ending, Claire est morte et Herschel n'arrive pas à l'accepter, Deuil, F/M, Heavy Angst, Violence, Whump, angst no fluff, angst no recomfort, angst without recomfort, auto-mutilation, description d'auto mutilation, mutilation as a way to cope, rejet du deuil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Hershel a revu Claire aujourd’hui.
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 1





	En vrac et en morceaux

Avancer.  
Il faut avancer encore, monter les escaliers un à un. Voilà, comme ça. Plus vite, il faut aller plus vite, il ne tiendra jamais. Il tremble, ses doigts moites ripent sur la rampe mais il n’a pas le droit de céder, pas encore. 

Il a revu Claire aujourd’hui. Une élève avec la même carrure, les même cheveux relevés en queue de cheval. Ça n’aurait pas dû lui faire mal, ou en tout cas pas autant. Hershel l’avait dit à tout le monde pourtant, à Schraeder, au doyen de la faculté : il était guéri. Il leur avait menti effrontément, les yeux dans les yeux. « Non je ne fais plus de cauchemars. Mes insomnies ont disparu. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis l’accident ». Depuis qu’elle était morte aurait-il voulu dire, depuis que je l’ai vu assassinée par les flammes, disparaître au fond d’un brasier. Depuis qu’elle n’est plus là. Ils n’avaient jamais su pour ses cicatrices, pour ce moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour repousser la peine, pour se sentir vivant et pactiser avec la souffrance qui palpitait en lui. Un tribut de sang pour calmer la tempête dans sa tête, pour quelques heures ou quelques secondes. Personne n’en avait jamais rien su, et personne ne saurait jamais. 

Hershel trébuche sur le tapis du palier, manque de s’écraser au sol. Pas encore, pas encore. Il se rattrape in extremis au mur, ses ongles griffent le papier peint mais il est debout. Il repousse son appui, se jette dans le vide sur ses jambes flageolantes. La porte résiste sous les assauts de ses clés (« assauts », comment pourrait-on qualifier ainsi ces tentatives désespérées, ces vaines gesticulations spasmodiques ?) mais il tient bon, il s’acharne. Le métal racle sur le métal, la serrure s’escrime contre l’intruse et bientôt le pêne se soulève et le chêne cède. La porte grince, l’ampoule grésille et la lumière mange la pénombre. Les rayons artificiels se heurtent aux reliques, livres et documents, balaye sa vie entassée de ci de là en vrac. Il s’en fiche, plus rien n’a d’importance. Il pourrait tout brûler, tout détruire pour faire taire ce poison qui brûle son crâne. 

Le porte-manteau se détache du reste du bureau, tend ses bras rachitiques vers lui comme un fantôme de malheur. Cette présence est une moquerie, un jugement craché à son visage. Alors vieille branche, on renoue avec de vieilles habitudes ? 

Hershel se force à être lent. Il se découvre, se dépouille de son haut de forme. Le feutre neuf frotte sur ses mains, comme la tentative de caresse de mains blanches et rendues calleuses par le travail de laboratoire, un contact qui aurait pu être mais ne sera jamais. 

Le plancher craque sous ses genoux, mais il s’en fiche. Layton se serait relevé, aurait épousseté ses habits, lancé une excuse sincère aux plantes et au vide et se serrait assis derrière son bureau, prêt à prendre ses obligations. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça, parce qu’il n’est qu’Hershel. Il arrache son manteau de ses épaules, se débat avec ce déguisement de bien portant et finalement le vêtement tombe au sol. Ce n’est plus qu’un bout de tissu, un bout de loque. Hershel remonte sa manche orange et dévoile son bras couturé, mordu par le couteau, traversé de cicatrices comme un fil barbelé. Son ouvre-lettre brille entre ses doigts gourds, sans qu’il ne sache comment il a pu atterrir là. Il s’en fiche, car déjà sa peau s’est rouverte, s’est parée de perles sanguines. Les lèvres de sa plaie murmurent, chuchotent, s’écartent, et Hershel étouffe à temps une plainte de douleur. Ça brûle, ça saigne et ça suinte et tout baigne dans ce jus rouge qui goutte sur son pantalon. La plaie bave et lui continue à tracer et trancher parce que devant ses yeux Claire lui sourit, lui demande ce qui ne va pas avec ce rire cristallin accroché au bout des lèvres, mais c’est impossible parce que Claire est morte, elle est morte et elle serait enterrée si on avait retrouvé son corps mais NON on n’a rien retrouvé, parce qu’elle a été pulvérisée en corps et en esprit. 

D’habitude Randall s’interpose un moment, vole la vedette à sa dulcinée pendant quelques secondes, mais aujourd’hui il a la grâce de les laisser seuls s’affronter. Après tout, ça faisait déjà deux mois qu’elle ne s‘était plus glissée dans son esprit, un nouveau record. 

Elle est morte, il faut tourner la page, arrêter de ressasser. Ce n’est pas ce qu’elle aurait voulu, elle n’aurait pas voulu un héritage de souffrance et de peine, elle est si joyeuse et si rayonnante- mais elle n’est plus. 

Sa raison faisait la sourde oreille devant ses prières. Elle le regardait se tailler les veines et se déchirer la peau, sangloter sur le parquet de son bureau, puis elle le contemplait sécher ses larmes, rendosser le manteau, le chapeau et l’air neutre et sortir, donner ses cours, sourire. Puisque cesser de se faire mal, c’est cesser de penser à elle, c’est la tuer une seconde fois. 

L’ouvre-lettre heurte le mur, fort, y laisse une trace carmin et tombe sans bruit dans l’étreinte du tapis. Ça fait mal, ces chaires écartelées, c’est brûlent, le contact de l’air avec son sang. C’était idiot de faire ça, complètement imprudent. Maintenant il fallait encore se lever, continuer la mascarade une fois de plus. Hershel se lève, s’extirpe du sol qui l’entrave et le retient, comme des lianes passées autour de ses chevilles. Il se traîne jusqu’au robinet, asperge ses plaies d’une eau glaciale, les retire parce que ça fait mal, trop mal, puis les met à nouveau. Il se force à panser ses avants bras, à les entourer d’un coton immaculé et souillé à la seconde où il touche sa peau. 

Ensuite, il s’affale quelque part sur un sofa ou peut-être une chaise, et là seulement il s’abandonne au repos. Parce que demain, il allait devoir devenir Layton de nouveau, et ça promettait d'être une tâche très dure.


End file.
